


We're skintight

by gottalovev



Category: Fantastic Four, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8488525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottalovev/pseuds/gottalovev
Summary: When Johnny realizes that his new friend Tal maybe doesn’t have all his marbles and might be dangerous, he asks for Peter’s help to get out of trouble. The problem is that Spider-Man is now in danger too, and they need to go into hiding. Johnny can do undercover, just watch him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for marvel-bang (thanks for everything, lovely mods!), and I had the chance to be matched with the lovely Dreammaidenn for art! Please go see her fanwork [here](http://dreammaidenn.livejournal.com/16045.html), and tell her how wonderful it is. :)
> 
> There are no heavy warnings for this story, though it does infer that the ‘bad guy’ is megalomaniac and possessive/jealous.

Frankly, Johnny didn't realize he was in trouble at all until Tal didn't laugh with him. Didn't laugh and said that of course he was serious.

That gave a guy pause. 

"You're serious about the two of us going back to your planet and being worshipped like Gods?" Johnny asks slowly.

Tal smiles, perfectly content. "It's going to be awesome."

"Hum." Johnny figures there is still a chance Tal is pulling his leg. Until Tal's plans get more explicit.

"It's about time I take the throne, I turned of age a while ago. But I was putting it off because by myself it would be so boring! But with you? My best friend who can play the light to my darkness? It is going to be perfect." Tal is almost cackling with glee.

"Hum," Johnny says once more. There are very few little things more uncomfortable than when someone declares you a best friend when you personally feel you are barely acquaintances (well, unrequited romantic feelings are also shit, but it's in the same ballpark). But combined with plans for planet domination? Awkward. "There's been a misunderstanding, Buddy. I'm not planning on leaving Earth anytime soon!"

Tal frowns. "But you have to."

Sensing Johnny's uneasiness – for the first time, and really it is worrying in itself that Tal thought he'd be easily on board - Tal tries the salesman approach. 

"The palace is _amazing_ , really. And okay, the Arutian are a little dim, but very pretty. They'll do whatever you want, no questions asked." 

The _what the fuck_ must show on Johnny's face.

"They love it! I told you, when you have powers… Look, on Arutia it only happens once in a while in the royal family, so we're Gods. Worshipping, gifts, name it. They've never seen someone like you. It's going to be glorious. A bit boring usually, but if you're there and we play it right?" Tal laughs, and it definitely has a maniacal edge. "We can do what you call "good cop bad cop". They will shit themselves."

"No, not really, going to give it a pass," Johnny says tightly. He has to nip this nonsense in the bud, and it looks as if the F4 will probably have to visit that planet, too, maybe. "Obligations and all."

"But you are my best friend. I have it all figured out."

Clearly, Tal isn't used being told no. With a planet of slaves, it's possible.

"Look, Tal. It's been fun hanging out lately, from time to time, but I really can't."

Tal's eyes glow and yeah, this wouldn't work. Usually he's a pretty sweet guy. Quiet, smiles a lot, can get worked up easily, but it seems to go away just as fast. At least that's what Johnny thought, he's starting to doubt. It's easy to forget that behind the baby face and big dark eyes lays incredible power. Tal is from a distant planet, but he can pass as human easily. He's also super strong, has an extra tough skin, can generate concussive waves out of thin air and most of all can open portals and teleport at will. Glowing? Imminent portal or power use, so it's a tad worrying.

They've been hanging out for the last three weeks or so, after Tal introduced himself following an 'all available superhero' joint fight against Molecule Man. Tal had seemed shy at the time, said he admired the Fantastic Four, and that he had never seen anything quite like them where he came from. A conversation here, a text there, and they had started spending more time together, seeing movies, having a drink. Tal rarely talked about his home world, and seemed very content with his visit on Earth where he was, in his words, learning new things. The next step in their acquaintance had been training, which was admittedly a lot of fun when using Tal's portals and abilities. It felt good, someone enjoying Johnny's company, especially since he'd been quite lonely as of late. Sue and Reed had their family, Ben was taken with Alicia and it seemed as if Peter was always busy these days. Right now, with the crazy popping up and flashing neon signs, hanging out with Tal isn't fun anymore.

Johnny's been fiddling with his phone, so he's got a means to call for help if he's careful. Without looking down, he swipes and blindly prods the phone by muscle memory alone. It's either a complete miss and the person at the other end will wonder what the hell, or he reaches Peter who hopefully won't be busy right now or laugh too much

"Hey Tal, you have to calm down, okay?" Johnny says. "This came as a surprise. Surely we can talk about it!"

He prays that Peter has picked up, and that he's listening. There aren't many options to get away; they're in the office of an abandoned warehouse with no windows to break to escape. More than that, Tal is between him and the door and he could zap them away to his planet right the fuck now. 

"Best friends stick together!" Tal shouts, and fuck, his skin is starting to shine. "You have to come to my planet!"

"We've had fun, and sure, we're starting to be friends-"

The inarticulate sound of rage is too much: Johnny ducks and rolls, and somehow manages to sprint to a metal door and close it between them. Unfortunately it isn't another room with an escape route, it's a closet. Fuck. He brings the phone to his ear.

"Pete?"

"What the fuck is going on?" Pete replies and Johnny immediately feels ten times better. 

"Tal, he's totally nuts. He got it in his head that I'm going to his planet and we'll play Gods or whatever."

"That's what happens when you flirt with people, Johnny."

"I didn't flirt with him!" Johnny hisses between clenched teeth.

"Fight him off, then!"

"He won't get burned, you know it." In fact, Tal's diamond-grade resistant skin had been a plus; they could hang out and even do heavy sparring and Johnny was never worried about hurting him. "He can open portals and wants to take me to his world. You know what? It would really suck to fall into one right now."

"Fuck."

Tal has been banging on the door, asking him to open up.

"Are you talking to someone? Who are you talking to? You're my best friend, Johnny! Mine!"

"Yikes, possessive much?" Peter comments.

"I need your help, man," Johnny will beg if needed.

"I'm on my way." 

In the call's background, Johnny can hear wind and faint 'thwip' sounds and it's a huge relief. 

"The old AB3 Warehouse, near the Manhattan Bridge."

"I know, I tracked your phone."

Okay, that's great. "Wow, you're fast."

"Yeah yeah." Does Peter sound bashful? "I'll be there in five minutes. Don't let him push you in a portal."

"I'll try."

Once more, Tal has started to try to cajole him out.

"Johnny, please come out. It's fine, okay? We'll have a great time on Arutia, I swear. You'll be worshipped as a God, you can't even imagine. It's going to be fun."

"I can't leave Earth, Tal," Johnny repeats. "My family is here."

"They don't appreciate you enough. I do. My people would."

It's true that, sometimes, when he feels sorry for himself, Johnny can feel a little alone and put aside. But he doesn't want to leave. Been there, done that, and it's not for him.

"I do important work, too. You know that," he pleads.

"I know, you are a hero. But you've done enough, you can rest now, with me, be treated like a king."

King, God… same difference it seems. "No thanks."

The whole door rattles, and Tal is strong, he can break it if he puts his mind to it.

Johnny has to hold on until Peter gets here. He should have called Sue and the others, and wonders why he didn't. But if he talks on the phone again, Tal will tilt. Maybe Johnny can buy time if he keeps him talking.

"So you said you are royalty, there?"

"Yes! For generations. Our bloodline is strong, though there are less and less people with power. I'm the strongest in generations, that's why they're just waiting for me. You'll see, my people are obedient and would do everything to please you. We also have the most beautiful sunsets over the Mirisks mountains. Fresh fruit, honey, delicious cakes. There are no wars there, everyone knows their place. In my ocean palace-"

He goes on and on, but even though it does sound nice in an abstract kind of way, the underlying thread of people being submissive to the royalty, slaves even, is incredibly creepy.

"They would love you, I am sure of it," Tal is saying, and he laughs. "Paradise is just one hop away, Torch. Come with me!"

Johnny hears a commotion, though it's brief. 

"Sorry, dude, but we need him still," Peter says.

He hurries to open the door to lend Peter a hand in subduing Tal, but he's already taken care of, trussed up with web on his mouth as a finish. He is absolutely furious.

Once more Tal starts shining silver, power shimmering in the air.

"Shit, let's go, now," Pete says.

Tal breathes out blue mist that freezes the web fibers, making the ones over his mouth fall off on his next exhale.

"You!" he shrieks, glaring at Peter. "You are not really his friend, I am! Do you understand Spider-Man? I will find you, and I will rip your limbs off one by one!"

"Go go go!" Johnny insists, grabbing Pete's elbow. 

Tal switches gear in a second, now looking desperate. "Johnny, don't go! It's meant to be. I'll take you to Arutia, you'll see for yourself."

"I'm sorry Tal, I'm not interested at all. Ever." He manages to flame on and zip out by the corridor. God, he needs to get away right the fuck now.

"I'll convince you!" he hears Tal yell.

Johnny flies out, as fast as he can. If Tal gets out of his restraints, he'll come for him, that's guaranteed. His first instinct is to go to the Baxter Building and ask for the team's help, but it's the first place Tal will look at and Johnny doesn't want to put his family in the crosshairs. He needs to warn them, though, soon. He does an about face, zig zags through Manhattan and lands not too far from Washington Square. Peter has followed him easily all the way and touches ground next to him.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"Yes. Thanks for the rescue."

Peter huffs. "You sure know how to pick them!"

"I didn't, we just talked a few times, hung out and sparred a little. That's all. I have no idea how he got in his head that we are best friends and I'd want to go back home with him."

"Must be the flirting," Peter says.

"I didn't flirt with him!" He had not. Plus Tal hadn't said he loved him, just that he wanted Johnny to co-terrorize a planet together. 

"You flirt with everyone." Peter raises his hands when Johnny starts to protest. "You do, that's just the way you are. He just didn't understand that you didn't like him as much as he liked you. It happens all the time, I'm sure."

"It doesn't!"

"Nonetheless, you should lay low."

"Can I go to your place?" Johnny asks.

The mask hides his expression, but the tone is apologetic. "I don't think so. You know it's a dump, but most of all, what if he follows me as Spider-Man? I could lead him right back to you."

"True. I need to move out of the Baxter Building for now. He'll look at hotels, probably." Johnny snaps his fingers then takes his phone out. "Oh, I'll rent a place until it blows over and I find a solution."

"It must be nice to be rich," Peter says over his shoulder as Johnny opens the AirBnB app. He signed up with Ben's name and an old picture to remain semi-incognito while he looked at condos in Miami during spring break a while back. He never went in the end.

"Yeah. Everything is expensive in the city," Johnny agrees. After a couple of clicks, he zones in on a place not far from them. It looks okay, the comments are nice, and it's not somewhere you'd look for Johnny Storm at all.

The owner is called Rip and it so happens that he answers right away to Johnny's question about immediate availability. 

_Good_ , Johnny replies, _there has been an unexpected fire in my apartment. I'm coming over._ He pays with a credit card also in Ben's name, but Johnny doesn't feel bad about it since he always pays the bills. It's not like as if he's going to give Ben bad credit. Quite the opposite.

"Why are you saying there was a fire?" Peter asks, still looking over his shoulder. He's a nosy one, but it doesn't matter because Johnny does like him close. Pathetic, but a guy with a crush on his straight best friend takes what he can.

"It's not like I have suitcases to play tourist," Johnny argues.

"What if he recognizes you?"

"I'll deal with it." He can improvise.

"Do you plan on holing yourself in?" 

That is a depressing thought. "Do you think I need to?"

"Maybe. He was really determined to bring you with him. But I'm not sure hiding out is going to work if your crazy fans tweet your location with the usual #hereisjohnny hashtag."

That is a real concern. "True, I should go incognito. I'll get on that."

He looks around them and sees a Duane Reade just down the street. Perfect. 

Peter is watching their surroundings, as if his Spidey-senses are bothering him. He might just be overcautious, too. 

"Look, I can't walk side by side with you to Spring Street, I'm not inconspicuous enough," he declares.

"You think?" Johnny says with a playful leer and a waggle of eyebrows.

Peter scoffs. "I'll swing by the Baxter Building, and make an appearance over there, to lure him off your tail. Go right to your new digs, and then call me to make sure you made it." 

"I will. In fact, you should ditch the costume and meet me there in an hour or so? Call if you see him and please don't get caught. You noted the address, right? I'll send it to you."

"I'll be fine."

"No, seriously," Johnny says. He can still see Tal's anger when he threatened Peter earlier. Tal could hurt him, and Johnny would never forgive himself.

"I'll be careful," Peter says softly. He never is, though, so it's a terrible promise.

"You better."

"See you later," Pete says with a wave and Johnny can't help looking as he takes height and swings away, he's so damn graceful and athletic. 

With a sigh at his own patheticness, Johnny enters the Duane Reade. Pete has a point: it's a question of time before someone tweets where he is. The constant tracking was funny at first, and he doesn't care most days because it's rare that someone dares to approach him if he looks busy, but it can be a bother. 

Even if the he drugstore big and if his first idea was a wig, the ones available are terrible and would barely be suitable for a bad Halloween costume. He won't be seen in one of those, no way, there's a line he won't cross. Instead, he chooses black hair dye, the kind that lasts only a couple of shampoos. He hopes so, at least. He gets mascara, too, because he figures his eyelashes and eyebrows being blond would be weird with very dark hair. See? He's got this. 

Johnny also finds blocky glasses with a very low prescription, and an extra large hoodie printed with NYU since it's nearby. As a last minute thing, he adds a grey and black cap. He can't dye his hair at the moment, but once past the cashier – who squints but doesn't seem to recognize him - Johnny puts on the clothes, cap and glasses before he goes outside. A quick look in the shops' window shows that his hair still stands out, so he puts the sweatshirt's hood over the ball cap and shivers at how totally uncool it is. But hey, he must endure for the moment.

The walk to the building that holds the apartment takes fifteen minutes, and Johnny basically looks at his feet all the way, hands in his pockets. He should have bought a messenger bag, something. The townhouse where he's renting is made of old-fashioned brown bricks and has a neighborhood bar on the first floor. Johnny can't believe he's thinking this, it's depressing at his age, but he hopes it doesn't get too loud too late in the night. The disguise must not be so bad because nobody in the busy place recognizes him when he enters and goes to lean on the bar. Not even the owner, who said to meet him there to gets the keys.

"I'm here for the apartment? Ben Grimm?" Johnny says when he spots the middle aged man named Rip who self-described on AirBnB as 'Sea captain, musician, writer, farmer'.

"Rip, pleased to meet you. Any relation to THE Ben Grimm?"

"Distant cousin, apparently," Johnny says with a smile as they shake hands.

"You got here fast!" Rip says.

Johnny grimaces, using his best acting chops. He's got them, no matter what some people say. "I don't have much elsewhere to be, sadly."

"That's a bummer," Rip says. "Come on, Ben, I'll show you the apartment." Pointing behind them, he starts the narrated tour. "So, you've seen the pub, that's our neighborhood living room. Don't worry, I haven't had noise complaints from tenants." Then he adds with a wink. "Much."

"Didn't even cross my mind," Johnny replies with a tight smile.

"So the keys." He shows them off. "This is the door from outside, this is the deadlock. Then the keys to the next, and the deadlock here," he says as they go up a flight of stairs.

The living room they emerge in is pretty large and frankly a bit weird, furnished by mismatched old furniture and various antiques – is that a cow scull over the fireplace? - but it's relatively clean at first glance. Old carpets cover most of the wooden floors, and the walls are baby blue. 

"Meeting room, kitchen," the owner says as he walks through. He takes four steps that lead in another room, with high ceiling and lots of light. "This is the gallery, the room was built over a former outdoor garden to hold up the old house. I leave out musical instruments to play as you wish." Johnny spots a powder blue keyboard. He's not sure if it's awesome or depressing. "We also use the gallery for film showings from time to time, it has a projection system and a 3D sound system," Rip says, gesturing expansively.

The projector points to a wall not far away, and Johnny is a bit skeptical about the resulting image quality. But hey, they tried. It's not like he expected the place to have a state of the art entertainment system like he has at home. The old TV in the corner, with an older still radio on top, are clearly just decorative.

"Nice," he says, to be polite.

"Through here is the bathroom," Rip says as they walk past it, towards another set of stairs, "and this leads to the third story bedrooms."

The bedroom on the third floor are linked to one another. The first one Rip calls a parlor, because he seems a bit weird, to be honest. It has a twin bed and a trundle double bed. Since it faces the back of the building and not the street, Johnny thinks it might be the best to take as his own. The bedspread is blue, it's a theme. There's also a sturdy wooden desk on a wall that Rip declares made for contemplations. Yeah, definitely weird.

The second bedroom at the front of the house Rip calls the Captain's bedroom and it has a double bed and lots and lots of blue. Johnny smiles and decides he could really see Steve Rogers bunking here. Like the rest of the place it has a sort of retro chick vibe going on, with a ceiling covered with foil, a brass headboard and footboard, and old wooden floorboard and furniture.

There's a small middle bedroom that serves as a walk thru between the other two, but it has only a tiny twin bed and therefore is uninteresting. 

Tour done, Rip puts his hands on his hips. "So that's it. Just to be thorough, the house rules again: no pets, no young children and no smoking, alright?"

"Yes sir," Johnny says, which makes Rip laugh.

"Please, none of that. There's nothing planned for the next weeks or so, but I might have occasional use of the meeting room and gallery space on the second floor. Privacy is guaranteed for the bedrooms, though."

"Yeah, it said in the ad." Johnny wonders if he should pay for the gallery space up front and guarantee that no one else would be around as long as he holed up here, but it would pretty much blow his cover. He thinks. Plus he hopes this won't be for long. He booked a week, just to be sure.

"The pub offers lunch and dinner daily, amazing burgers by the way, plus fun every day and night. We have a jazz band that plays every Sunday evening, you should come down." 

"I'll see about that, sounds great. Thank you."

"I'll leave you to it, then," Rip says with a wave. "Call if you need anything. I'm never very far, or ask someone at the bar."

"Thanks."

Once he's gone, Johnny looks around, not quite sure what to do. He opens his phone and sees that he has two missed voice mail and four unread messages in the convo thread with Sue. Before he opens them, he texts Peter.

_Okay, I'm in, you can come over whenever._

The reply is immediate. 

_Great. Didn't see your crazy BFF, but I did talk to Sue._

Which explains the missed messages from Sue, okay. 

_Call her back ASAP,_ Peter adds.

_Will do. You coming?_

It hasn't been fifteen minutes and Johnny realizes he's going to be bored out of his mind if he has to stay here on his own. He doesn't even have his phone charger.

_Yeah, I'll be there soon. Need anything?_

That's a good question. Clothes for sure, but then again, he needs quite a few things. Peter texts again before Johnny has time to ask.

_Sue's putting something together. Call her. I'll drop by BB and get it for you._

_Thanks, man, you're the best. SYL._

_No prob._

It's true, though: as much as they bicker all the time, Peter is a great friend, the best Johnny has. Also he has the most overprotective sister in the world, so he better not make her wait. Johnny calls her right away, without checking the messages.

"Hey Sis," he says as she picks up after one ring, if even that.

"Oh, thank God. Are you okay?"

"Yes," he says, sitting down on the Captain's bed. He likes it, after all, might take it for himself. "I rented a place-"

"Yes, Peter told me, good idea. And he's going to go with you."

"I don't need a bodyguard," Johnny says, rolling his eyes, though he really wants Peter here for other reasons.

"That weirdo threatened him too, right?"

"Yeah. I had no idea he was that unhinged, Sue."

"I believe you. But he's really not all there, I saw that first hand!"

"What?" Johnny exclaims.

"He came over, before Peter. He just knocked on our door, managed to get past security."

"Probably a portal. He didn't hurt anyone, did he?" His stomach is churning at the mere idea. Tal better not have scared or hurt the kids, or Johnny will find _him_. 

"No, no, he looked perfectly fine, smiling and asking for you at the door. I thought he might be a new friend of yours or something."

"He wishes," Johnny grumbles. He has to admire Tal's guts, though, just showing up like that.

"When I told him you weren't home, it's like a switch flipped. He demanded to check and pushed his way in. Not your apartment, ours! As you can imagine, that didn't go over so well." 

"Oh, man," Johnny says, running a hand through his hair.

"Got him in a force field bubble, and it got hazy. Then he opened a portal _from inside the bubble_ and disappeared. A second later he was back through another portal down the corridor, stalking for the bedrooms. By then Reed was coming over, and Ben, but the guy left while yelling about how he'd find you."

Jesus. He is seriously in trouble.

"And he was also bitching about stranding "that damn spider" in space, so I think he might be even more dangerous for Spider-Man, honestly," Sue adds. 

"Fuck." 

"So, as I told Peter when he came over and explained what happened, he needs to hole up with you while Ben, Reed and I send that wacko to the loony bin, or at least back to his place."

It makes Johnny uneasy, and frankly a little ashamed to have his big sister have to clean up after him.

"You think you can do that?"

"Reed's studying the security footage and the sensors from the apartment. We'll find something."

"He's geeking out at Tal's abilities, isn't he?"

Sue laughs. "A little, maybe."

"No pressure, you know. He just wants to bring me to his planet as a co-deity and terrorize his people. You guys be careful, okay? He's crazy powerful."

"We're duly warned," Sue says, voice kind. "We keep in touch, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. Thanks Sis."

"I'm getting a bag together, any requests?"

"Not my Spider-Man pajamas!" he warns. He'd never hear the end of it.

She laughs. "I thought you only slept in the nude, now."

It makes Johnny wrinkle his nose. It's mostly true but his sister shouldn't know that. "That's why I'm saying no pajamas." 

"And not because you don't want to be mocked by your real BFF, of course."

"Not at all. I'll need my phone charger. And the PS4? Can you put the PS4 in the bag?"

"Johnny," she says with a sigh.

"Come on, I'll have to stay in. Pete is strong, he'll have no problem carrying it."

"I'll see with him." Which is probably a win, because Peter won't want to be stuck in this old building with nothing to do either.

"Thanks. Again, be careful, okay? Watch out for when he starts shining silver, that's usually when he opens portals." 

"I noticed. Be safe, Johnny." 

He hangs up, and the plastic bag twisting at the end of his arm reminds Johnny that he needs to dye his hair. It shouldn't be hard, he figures. 

***

It's pretty incredible how long he has to rinse with the showerhead before the water going down the drain stops being tinted. In fact, he thinks it might still be a little colored, which is confirmed when he towels it dry. Ooops, that wasn't good for a light yellow towel. Every available towel in the bathroom and linen closet was pale, and now it's probably ruined and he'll need to buy something to replace it.

Looking at the mirror, Johnny is slightly taken aback. His eyes stand out a lot like this, below hair so dark it almost has an undertone of midnight blue. Buying mascara was a good idea, because the contrast of his eyelashes with the rest of his hair is jarring.

"Putting that stuff on can't be that hard," he says out loud, unscrewing the brush from the tube. After all, from experience he has on sets, make up artist do this in seconds. Usually with the clear stuff, but it's the same mechanics.

Slowly, Johnny tries to cover his eyelashes, but it's a lot more complicated than he thought. Maybe he should have watched YouTube tutorials first. The worst part is when he slips and gets some of the stuff in the eye. It stings like a bitch, and then tears are flowing and he's worried it's going to ruin everything; thank God he had the good idea to buy a waterproof brand. 

After way more time than he cares to admit, he's done. When he adds the glasses, cap and hoodie, he thinks the disguise isn't so bad, because he barely recognizes himself. Sure there's the jaw and mouth, but overall it's a cover, even if a simple one. He'd consider growing scruff if it wouldn't be blond and throw everything into weird-looking again.

Johnny is unsuccessfully trying to wash the stains out of the towel when he hears faint knocking on glass. It figures Peter scaled the house, he's probably upstairs

"Second floor," Johnny cries out.

"You know, I am not your pack mule," Pete says.

Which means he brought the PS4. Johnny comes out of the bathroom grinning to find Peter looking around in the gallery, with at least 3 duffels bag slung over his shoulders

"Awesome. We'll hook the PlayStation to that projector thingy and it's going to be great."

Peter turns to him and his jaw kind of unhinges. His eyes are huge, and he looks… surprised, yes, but kind of appalled?

"What?" Johnny says, taking the cap off and carding his fingers in the dark hair. "It's not that bad!"

"Oh my God, it's so weird," Peter says. He must realize it's making Johnny self-conscious because he gestures. "Not bad weird! Just different weird." He squints as he walks over. "Did you die your eyebrows and eyelashes?" 

"Eyebrows, yeah." Hadn't that been fun – not really! - and he'd been worried he'd stain his forehead. "And mascara."

"And glasses. Like that is fair at all," Peter murmurs, before backing away and making a face. "Different weird," he says again. "It's nice though. Makes your eyes pop." At that Peter blushes, which is peculiar in itself. As is his frantic backtracking. "Not that they are not always beautiful- I mean really blue. Anyway." 

"Okay," Johnny says slowly. Obviously Peter is really weirded out. "It works, though, right?" 

"I just said so!" Peter says, scrunching his noise adorably.

"I mean as a cover, so fans or Tal don't spot me too easily."

"Yes, yes," Peter says, nodding vigorously. "I wouldn't be fooled, at least not for long, but I know you well." 

That makes sense.

"So, is there food in there?" Johnny asks, starting to unhook the bags from Peter's shoulders. Most of the content, at first glance, is clothes, but also his travel kit and other necessities. 

"I don't think so. I'll go buy us stuff."

Johnny's stomach growls on cue. He's totally famished. 

"They serve food downstairs, we should get something there."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Peter asks. "Isn't the goal to stay out of sight?"

"It's not Times Square, just a little bar. Plus I'm curious if the disguise works."

Peter shrugs. "Why not."

 

*** 

The burger is frankly awesome.

"Jesus, are you trying to draw attention to yourself?" Peter asks, voice a bit strangled.

Confused, Johnny looks up at him from licking the side of his wrist where the sauce has dripped to find Peter with both hands over his face.

"What?" He's just been eating, he doesn't understand.

"Nothing, nothing," Pete says and he's kind of flushed once he brings his hands down. 

But then there are a couple more people looking at Johnny – including a guy who leers - so he must have done something. When he clicks that it's because of the sauce licking, he throws his head back laughing.

"Shhhhh," Peter hisses and clamps a hand really fucking hard on Johnny's knee under the table.

"Ow!" Johnny protests, scowling. "What was that for?" He whispers back angrily, rubbing at his abused knee.

"Look, if the soft-core porn star act didn't clue some people in, that grin is pretty recognizable!"

Peter is probably just paranoid, but Johnny figures there's not much he can do but indulge him and act a little more subdued.

"Relax. They're not looking because they think I'm Johnny Storm." He's used to that particular light in people's eyes. He winks at Peter before he adds, "This is pretty much just checking me out because I'm hot."

It makes Peter snort, which does wonders to break the tension a little. 

"I suppose that's possible," he admits.

"Ha!" Johnny crows, before lowering the volume. "How hard was it to say that, man?"

"You are ridiculous," Peter says. He's smirking, though, busy making confetti out of his paper napkin. 

All of a sudden, maybe six feet away from them, fire blazes in the bar's fireplace. There is no one close and it only lasts a second before it snuffs out, making the customers murmur, though there's a loud cheering at the bar.

"Johnny, dammit!" Peter chides again.

"I didn't do anything!" he whispers back. Frankly, Johnny cannot blame Pete for thinking it's his fault, but he did nothing at all, and it's really fucking weird.

Peter looks skeptical, but relents. 

"Are you done?" he asks, nudging Johnny's plate. 

"You want my French fries," he guesses, as Pete's food is entirely gone already. Spider-enhanced metabolism generates quite an appetite, he's observed over the years. But believe it or not, being able to light on fire does too.

His first reflex is to pull his plate towards himself, to protect it from being picked, but there is no way that he can resist giving in the huge brown pleading eyes Peter throws at him, the manipulative bastard. With a sigh, he relents and pushes it towards Peter.

"Have at it."

The grin he gets in return is worth it, anyway.

***

The video games were a good idea, though they agreed to stop when it started turning into an argument. They've done this a thousand times, so they know when it's about to get into a real fight (which they don't want right now, having to live in the same space). 

Right now they are both on their laptops and Johnny's on Skype with Sue. She'd lightly mocked his new look, which was predictable, but is now giving him an update on the situation.

"Tal hasn't entered the apartments again, but Reed's sensors have detected portals in the two blocks around Baxter Building pretty frequently."

"He won't just give up and go, right?"

"Probably not. Not for a little while, at least. But we'll think of something. In fact, Reed seems very confident already, something about research with Hank McCoy." She has her stubborn face on.

"Okay, talk to you tomorrow."

It's not that late, but he's tired, so he closes the computer and rubs at his face. With the windows opened, they hear music coming from downstairs.

"Want to go have a look?" Peter asks, though he doesn't look that invested in the idea.

"Nah, I think I'll turn in early." 

Peter nods. "Good idea. Did you choose your bedroom?"

"Yeah, I think I'll take the one in the back?"

"Sure. I'll take the first one. And first shower."

"Okay." 

As Peter gets ready for the night, Johnny tries to think of ways to get out of the Tal situation. It seems that at this point talking it out won't work. But will catching him even help? How can you hold a guy who can open portals? 

When he hears the water stop, Johnny grabs his kit and heads for the bathroom, though it turns out to be a tactical error on his part. Yes, he gets an eyeful of an almost naked Peter Parker – black boxer briefs only – as they meet in the staircase. That's very nice. But also an almost naked Peter Parker shows enough skin with water droplets to be distracting and Johnny misses a step and almost breaks his neck. 

Speed and agility allows Peter to catch and right him before he tumbles down, but it's absolutely mortifying.

"You okay?" Peter asks with concern.

"Yeah. This place is crooked, man."

The good thing is that it _is_ , not only the stairs but tons of little things all over the house, so at least it can be blamed to cover up his clumsiness.

"It's an old house," Peter agrees. "Need help to not fall in the shower, old man?" 

Johnny immediately flashes to images that are definitely hazard to slip in the shower, but not because of old age. Slipping in another way, here. But he's got the excuse of almost being in Peter's arms, up close and personal with drops of water falling from his hair to his shoulders. He gives himself a pass.

"Shut up. I'm just a couple of months older than you, pal." There. Normal interaction accomplished.

Peter grins. "But I'm the nimble one."

"Go to bed, idiot," Johnny says, finally making his way down the stairs to the bathroom. 

He has to leave or he'll say something stupid like he accepts Peter's offer to help. A come-on wouldn't be surprising in itself for Peter, but it would cut too close to the truth and he's been trying to behave. No need to make Pete uncomfortable with Johnny's unrequited neediness. 

A quick shower without wetting his hair, a lot of bitching while trying to remove the mascara because it can't be good to sleep with that shit, and a brushing of teeth later, he's ready for bed too. Sue was somehow considerate and she didn't pack his gag Spider-Man pajamas (courtesy of Ben, but Johnny had caught himself wearing them unironically for a while because are they're downy soft). But in true big sister fashion, the boxers are all of his weirder ones. The ones with flames for tonight, then. But frankly, he rocks them, so it's alright.

The way the room divisions are made, he has to go through the bedroom Peter chose to reach his own. It's hasn't been long, but who knows, maybe Peter falls asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow. Almost tip toeing across the floor, Johnny can't help a look at his friend on the bed. Peter is face down, sheet down to his waist; Johnny has to be careful not to trip again because it's a sublime vision, accentuated by the light that filters through the window.

He's almost crossed the room when Peter shifts and raises his head to look at him.

"G'night Johhny," he says, voice already a bit slow.

"'Night Pete. Sweet dreams."

Peter makes a grumbled noise that is probably an agreement as he faceplants back in his pillow.

Some days, Johnny wonders if he's making things up, fueled by deep wishful thinking: he could have sworn there was a 'you' in that gibberish. He tries not to torture himself too much, but could there be a chance that Peter likes him back in more than a friendly way? As he settles in his own bed, he relives the days' interactions where Peter seemed flustered, or said complimentary things about his eyes or such. There's been a couple, but if with anyone else Johnny might take a chance and make a move, disrupting his friendship with Peter if it turns out that he's not interested after all is an unacceptable risk.

He's trying to clear his mind, necessary to have any chance of falling asleep at all, when he feels the bed dip behind him. Immediately, Johnny's heart starts racing because holy shit? He hadn't heard Peter walk in, and in fact can't hear much of anything right now with the blood pounding in his ears, and the suspense of what will happen next is killing him.

Barely breathing, Johnny waits, and waits, and why isn't Peter doing more? Then he figures it out: it's his move to make, after that daring opening salvo. He can't turn around fast enough but then he's absolutely confused: he's alone. Johnny's stomach drops, because what the hell? Peter climbed in, waited a second, and then rushed back out?

"Pete?" He calls out, wavering between confused, hopeful and maybe a little annoyed.

"You feel that too?" Peter says, appearing in the doorway. His eyes are huge, and he has strapped his web shooters to his wrists. "This is really fucking weird!"

"What's happening?" Johnny asks, absolutely clueless at what is going on with Peter. "Tal?"

"I don't know!" Peter says, and he's slowly pivoting in the center of Johnny's bedroom, wrists up. That's battle mode and it certainly puts Johnny on high alert too. "It's like the Spidey-Sense is stuck, it just won't stop."

Now that he's paying attention, Johnny can feel something weird, too. There's a cold spot next to the bed, though it seems to be getting fainter, as if it's moving towards the door. Peter whips around and… yeah, he's pointing at the area where the cold spot is now but there is _nothing there_.

"I don't like it, I don't like it at all," Peter says, turning towards the door while getting closer to Johnny. 

He probably dreamt the bed dipping earlier, and now he's wide awake while Peter looks completely spooked. At least the room temperature is normal now, and Peter lowers his arms, though he's still frowning.

"Okay now?" Johnny asks.

"Yeah. It was really fucking weird."

"Want to go downstairs and take a shot or six?" Johnny asks. 

Peter nods. "Yes. Yes, okay. No way I'm going to fall asleep right now."

"Get dressed, then," Johnny says, slipping out of bed and getting a pair of jeans from his duffel.

"I'll wait for you," Pete says, craning his neck to check in the next room.

"Right behind you," Johnny says, actually at his shoulder, because he's just put his t-shirt on and his sneakers without socks, so he's done. Peter almost jumps a foot in the air.

"Jesus. Don't do that!"

"I thought you had a built-in proximity alert," Johnny jokes.

"For things that can be dangerous! Not you!" He stalks towards his bedroom. "Come on."

**

The musicians have left, but there are still a handful of customers in the bar and several loud conversations over music. Johnny is back in his sweatshirt with cap and glasses, as ordered by Peter, and he's paying the barmaid that came over to pour shots. It's their third round, and frankly it might take a lot more because Peter is still extremely jumpy. Not fifteen minutes ago he'd swiveled around suddenly, then looked back at Johnny with huge eyes but refused to say what was wrong.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Johnny had asked.

"No?" Peter had made a face in return. "I will be. I think I'm just stressed out about Tal."

"Sorry about that," Johnny had replied with a wince.

Attention back on his shots, he divides the tiny glasses on the table so there are four for him lined up on his side, then four for Peter, and raises one in a toast.

"Here is to really fucked up lives," he says, and Peter touches shot glass with him.

"Aye aye."

They gulp down the shots simultaneously and Johnny grimaces because he's not a fan of cinnamon. On the other hand Fireballs are too great a pun not to indulge, so that's what he ordered.

A flat TV is suspended from the ceiling near the bar, and periodically Johnny looks at it in hope it will show if anything's happening in town, especially if his family is involved. He forgot his phone in the bedroom and doesn't want to get it. For the moment, there are no reports of trouble. Johnny's bringing the second shot to his lips when he notices it's empty. 

Frowning, he sees that the shot glasses on his side of the table are empty, while Peter's last three are still full. Meanwhile, Pete is back at scanning the small room, fingers gripping the table so tight he must be about to splinter the wood.

"If you want more, just ask," Johnny says, gesturing at the shot glasses.

Peter looks down at the table. "It seems that you're the one who'd want more." 

"You just drank mine!" Johnny exclaims.

"No I didn't!" Peter says. "I just took one with you!" 

"I sure didn't drink these three!"

"Ohh, Mickey's being naughty tonight!" the barmaid says as she stops by their table on her way back to the bar.

"Mickey?" Peter asks.

"Yeah, he usually takes beer. Sometimes hard liquor, but rarely shots," she says with a shrug.

"Who the hell is Mickey?" Johnny asks. As far as he knows, no one even walked by their table in the last two minutes apart from the barmaid herself.

She grins. "Mickey the Sailor. He used to be a fixture here, in the 1960's. It's said he even lived upstairs. But he died, hit by a car in front and he's been haunting this place ever since."

"Are you saying a ghost drank my shots?"

She raises a shoulder. "Wouldn't be the first time. He also likes to goose women, and he's been said to climb in bed with them upstairs."

A shiver goes down Johnny's spine, because what?

"Are you serious?"

She starts laughing. "Hey, believe it or not, that's your right. But I've personally seen too much. Heck, he lit up the fireplace again this evening, several people saw it."

"He does that a lot?" Peter asks. 

"Yeah, but he's harmless. Just a drunk seaman, you know? Although the place burned down, once, so that wasn't cool." 

"Thanks for the story," Johnny says. "Is there a free refill policy when he snatches customers' drinks?"

"I'm not supposed to, else people are going to abuse. But for you? Sure," she says with a wink, filling his shot glasses again, and Peter's empty one too. 

"Thanks Alex." Johnny smiles back. As soon as she's left for the bar, he leans forward to Peter.

"Holy shit. I felt a very cold spot upstairs," he says. "And maybe one a minute ago, but I thought it was an air draft from someone leaving."

He doesn't mention the bed climbing, and how he thought it had been Peter.

"I told you something was weird!" Peter says, gulping all of his shots in a row. "Pretty sure he grabbed my ass, by the way." 

Okay, so it is kind of unfair that a fucking ghost gets to do what Johnny's fantasized about for a very long time. Peter looks a lot more relaxed now, as if knowing the source of the weirdness is reassuring to him. In a way, it is for Johnny too. In fact, that shit is kind of hilarious.

"You know what it means, right?" he asks, grinning at Peter.

"No?"

"Your Spidey-Sense! It spots ghosts, man! You could totally use that!" 

Peter's eyebrows rise. "Use it. For what?"

"Debunking false claims of haunted places that are scamming people. Maybe helping those poor souls get to rest."

"I'm not going to start moonlighting as a medium, Johnny," Peter says, rolling his eyes.

"Do you think it works on other stuff? Like vampires? Oh!" he exclaims, snapping his fingers. "We should go looking for Bigfoot!"

Peter laughs and sprawls back in his chair, smiling. "You are absolutely ridiculous." 

"So you say at least four times a day," Johnny says, smiling back. He might do his best to be called ridiculous every day, to be honest, because it often earns him fond smiles like this. "You're taking this well. You looked spooked earlier."

"There's a world of difference between knowing that what I've felt seems normal here, and worrying that it's due to the madman with insane power looking for us."

"So ghosts are no biggie. Got it."

"I'm not saying that! It's very surprising, and 'ghost'," he says, making finger quotes, "remains to be proved." 

Johnny shakes his head. "You said he pinched your ass, and you're still skeptical."

He definitely felt the damn bed dip, so he's personally swayed in the believer camp.

"Heh," Peter says. "Again, better than the megalomaniac in love with you."

"He's not in love with me!" Johnny protests. "I told you earlier, I didn't flirt. He thinks we're best friends."

"I know, I know," Peter says, placating. "You don't mean for it to happen, but let's be real here, most people that get to know you fall a little bit in love with you." 

"That's awfully nice of you to say, I think, but no," Johnny says. 

Peter didn't fall in love with him, after all. He's about to debate the merits of going back up to the apartment when Sue enters the bar, a determined look on her face. She has her uniform on, and is immediately followed by Ben who has to squeeze through the door and definitely makes the place seem extra tiny.

"There you are," she hisses as she reaches their table. The rest of the customers have stopped talking, observing, and Ben makes a judging face at Johnny's new look (yes, Johnny can totally read those micro-expressions).

"What's going on?" Johnny asks. "Is he here?"

"You weren't answering your phones! I thought he'd caught up!"

It means Peter also left his phone upstairs, then. But it hasn't been that long, come on. 

"And what, you decide to immediately blow our cover?"

"I wasn't worried," Ben says with a shrug of his massive shoulders. "But I thought you were busy finally blowing each other." 

"Whaaaa???" Peter says, eyes round, and Johnny glares. 

Stupid Ben, why does he have to mock him all the time? He should know Johnny's crush is something not to be mentioned out of the team's ears, if at all.

"Shut up Ben," Sue says echoing his thoughts. She then sits down on a chair as if her strings have been cut off. "Sorry, I… you are usually practically glued to the thing," she tells Johnny.

"I could have been sleeping!" he argues. 

"Reed made sure that the ringing was on and on the loudest setting."

"He can do that?" Peter asks, interested.

"Why did you want to reach me so bad?"

Sue leans over the table and lowers her voice, mindful of the bar's patrons. "We think we've found a way to catch Tal. But we need you."

"Oh hell no," Peter says a bit too loud, but he leans back in to whisper angrily when Sue gives him the stink eye. "No using Johnny as bait, that's a terrible idea. That guy is too dangerous."

"I don't want to use him as bait," Sue says, rolling her eyes. "You two need to put these on," she adds, getting bracelets out of her invisible purse. That invisible bag is so frigging neat, Johnny totally wants one but Sue says it wouldn't work if he tried to be the one carrying it. Spoilsport. 

"Reed said the bracelets should make it impossible for Tal to suck you into one of his portals," she continues. "That's why I called, I wanted to tell you I was coming over so you both can put them on as soon as possible. But when you didn't answer I got worried." 

"Sorry about that. We came down in a hurry. Thanks Sis," Johnny says, putting on the bracelet. It's sleek and surprisingly heavy. He notes that both Sue and Ben have one too.

Peter looks fascinated by his. "How does it work?"

"It prevents the molecular phasing out needed to skip from one place to the other. Hitting the portal's surface would make you bounce back, as if covered with a transparent tarp. Works with Blink's portals."

"I think that Tal is way more powerful that Blink," Johnny says. "He took me to eat lunch in Paris just like that!" he says, snapping his fingers. 

For some reason, Peter starts laughing. When Johnny frowns at him - this shit is serious - Peter smirks. "Paris. The perfect place to take a bro to lunch."

"Shut up, the food was great," Johnny says, but now he's got a tiny doubt about Tal's real intentions. He turns back to Sue. "Anywhere he's been, he can go again. With precise image reference and coordinates, he can open a portal to teleport anywhere else. And presumably he can open a gateway that leads right to his planet, a shitload of light-years away. Might not be the same type of shit as Blink, at all."

Honestly? It had been so cool. They'd gone surfing in Hawaii, too. In fact, several trips were places Johnny had been justified in taking his shirt off. Hum.

"Possible," Sue admits. "But Reed is sure it will work. In fact, it interferes with most portals, whatever their nature. He tested it in the lab with his own, and it works for Nightcrawler in pure teleportation too."

Johnny stares at the bracelet and considers making it a permanent accessory.

"How do you plan on catching Tal?" Peter asks.

"Well, first we need to put a bracelet on him, too," Sue says with a grimace.

"You do want to use Johnny as bait!" Peter accuses, furious.

They must look ridiculous, whispering to themselves while in a huddle, with Ben looming.

"That's not being used as bait," Johnny says, getting it a second later. "It's giving me a mission that I’m the best suited for if we want the smallest collateral damage."

"I don't like it either," Sue tells Peter. "But he's right."

"Okay, let's go," Johnny says, standing up. He's a bit tipsy but it should go away as soon as he flames on. This clusterfuck needs to be over as soon as possible.

"How many spare bracelets do you have?" Peter asks.

"Several," Sue says, taking them out of her bag. She gives two to Johnny, two to Peter and she has more for herself and Ben.

"You let me do this," Johnny says, pointing his index in Peter's face. "Portals aren't the only way he's dangerous. He's incredibly strong, too, and his skin is resistant to pretty much everything, bullets included. He can send pretty strong concussive blasts at a moment's notice. He catches you, he'll hurt you. He said so."

"He can try," Peter says, raising his chin in defiance. God, he can be so stubborn.

"You be careful too, Jonathan," Sue says. You know the situation is serious when she uses the full name.

"Of course."

"I'll be close," Ben says, solemn. 

"Then I've got nothing to worry about. Where's Reed?"

"He's setting up a separate trap on the roof of the Baxter Building as we speak," Sue says.

"So that's the scene?"

"It makes sense that you'd eventually come back home at the end of the day. We think Tal's been watching and waiting from nearby buildings, there have been disturbances in close range on and off all day."

"That's not creepy at all," Peter mutters.

"Okay, then, let's get this show on the road!"

"Not now," Sue says, putting a hand on his arm. "Give Ben and I time to go back home first, and for Reed to finish his trap. On the roof at a quarter past three?" 

It's just a little before 2am. 

"That sounds reasonable," Johnny says, sitting back down with a sigh. 

"Great," Sue says, kissing his cheek. "See you in a few."

It's only when Ben and Sue get out that Johnny realizes that everyone in the bar has been staring all the while. 

"Nothing to worry about," Johnny says with a smile. 

A redhead who has been making eyes at him from two tables over since they walked in the bar earlier doesn't wait a minute and comes over, sitting in the chair next to Johnny with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Jenna," she says, leaning on the table in a way that shows off her impressive cleavage. Pretty and confident, it's a lethal combo. 

"Hi. Johnny." His cover is definitely blown, after all.

"You did look familiar," she says, smiling. "What's with the hair?"

"Possible part I'm auditioning for, soon," Johnny makes up on the spot. Pretty clever, too, he's proud.

"Yeah. King of the hipsters," Peter says with an extra dose of snark. He's always trying to hog the pretty girls and doesn't like when they're interested in Johnny instead. Which is almost always.

Jenna laughs. "Yeah, no." 

It makes Johnny pout. "Ah, that's not cool. I can totally pass as a hipster."

"Until you have to talk," she adds, winking. 

Even if it's said as a joke, he's vaguely insulted. Does she mean he's obviously not intelligent enough to play someone intellectual?

"Hey!" Peter scolds. It's nice how he immediately jumps in to defend Johnny's honor. "There's a very limited number of people who are allowed to say shit like that to his face."

At least Jenna immediately looks embarrassed, reddening and trying to apologize. "I, shit, sorry-"

"It's fine," Johnny says, magnanimous. "But he's right, jabs like that require at least a superpower."

"Or being a friend of the family," Peter says, making big eyes at him. Oh, right, he is worried about his secret identity.

"Or that," Johnny agrees.

"Let me buy you guys a drink for my faux-pas," Jenna says, contrite.

"Sorry, we can't," Peter says, getting up. "We're expected somewhere later, and I personally have got to change."

"Right," Johnny says, getting up too. "Sorry to cut this short, but I've got to go too."

"Good luck for the part!" she says as they leave. Johnny thinks he sees her facepalming as they get out of the bar's door only to take the one beside and climb up the stairs to the apartment. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Peter asks as they reach the bedrooms and put on their uniforms.

"It's going to be fine, Pete. Easy peasy."

**

As one would say: famous last words. Or he jinxed himself. 

At 3:15 on the dot, Johnny lands on the top of Baxter Building, Spider-Man on his heels (he refused to stay away, but it was to be expected). They had planned acting as if they're coming back from a night out or a party, but before they even set up the scene, Tal immediately appears between them and the door. Furious.

"Him again," Tal spits out, glaring at Peter.

"Ah, come on Tal. I'm friends with Spider-Man, you know that. Everyone knows that."

"Then where was he, in the last few weeks? I know you tried to see him. Even wanted him to train with us. But he was always unavailable."

"Just busy! Super-Heroing takes a lot out of a guy," Johnny says.

"He doesn't deserve you." Tal crosses his arms over his chest. "It makes you sad, that he's been avoiding you."

"I'm touched you care that much," Johnny lies. "But that's not true." 

Also a lie, because Peter has seem to be been pulling back lately. Johnny doesn't understand why, and it does hurt a lot. It's the only reason he'd hung out with Tal at all: he was lonely, and at least someone wanted to spend time with him and could take his mind off things with cool teleporting powers and adventures.

Johnny walks closer. He figures he can reach out to touch Tal as if to calm him down, then rapidly put on the bracelet. But Tal steps back, mulish.

"You're right," Peter says, making them both look at him. "I don't deserve him, at all."

"What are you talking about?" Jonny asks, frowning. 

"Tal's right, I've been avoiding you, Johnny, and I'm sorry if it made you sad," Peter says. "It was never my intention, on the contrary. But I had to. I have to."

Well that's a shock. And it hurts. "Why?"

"I'm not sure you can understand. But I bet Tal does."

"I would never do that! Never!" Tal exclaims. 

He's starting to glow and Johnny is terrified that he's going to teleport Pete somewhere. He needs to put that bracelet on him and that's when he understands what is going on. Peter is saying all kinds of bullshit to distract Tal and allow Johnny to get close and clamp the bracelet on him. Good call. He winks at Peter to show him he understands the plan.

"I don't get it!" he says, hoping he can fake being frazzled convincingly. At the same time he turns around to look at Peter, back to Tal, and takes what he hopes in an inconspicuous step back. Another two or three and he'll be by Tal's side.

"Of course you don't. But imagine this, Tal: you've been friends for years, all is well in the world. But then it happens: one day, bam, it's changed. But he hasn't! For him, all is normal and why wouldn't it be? It's been years." 

Johnny is totally confused. Peter doesn't feel as if they are friends anymore? What the hell happened? It's even weirder when Tal mutters 'or days'.

"Still," Tal says out loud. "We can be friends. Friends is good."

"Friends is great!" Peter exclaims. "It really is, but what if you slip, and he realizes? What if the friendship changes, not because he wants to, but just because that's what happens?"

Well Peter is good at distractions because Johnny almost forgot his mission for a minute or three. He takes another step back, trying to project the need to distance himself from Spider-Man and get closer to Tal.

"Stop talking in riddles, Spider-Man. What did you do that would change my mind so much?"

"You are so infuriating sometimes!" Tal says. Johnny looks back to see Tal is heaving a sigh and rolling his eyes. He is close, too. Three feet away, max.

"This gibberish is clear for you?" Johnny asks.

"Of course. It makes perfect sense." Tal says with a nod. He's glowing a little less, which is reassuring. Peter is a genius, engaging Tal like that and getting into his head. "He's in love with you, too."

Johnny had been taking the last step, bracelet hidden the best he can in his palm and along his forearm, ready to strike when he freezes completely. There are a thousand questions right on the tip of his tongue ( _Wait, what?_ Being the first of them, but closely followed by: _That can't be true? Why would Tal say that? Why would Peter even imply that? This is just bluff, right? Is that really what Peter's implying or is he just hearing what he wants? Is it just a cruel joke because Peter knows? Oh no, did Tal really admit he loves him?_ ), but in the end Johnny just gapes like a fish at Tal, and then at Peter.

Tal's laugh is bitter. "Completely clueless." 

"I know," Peter _commiserates_. 

Unfortunately, Tal then sees the bracelet in Johnny's hand and frowns. "What is that?"

Reed chooses this exact moment to start his gizmo, judging by a faint whining sound that is totally suspicious. Enough that Tal starts to glow brightly.

"Shit, Johnny, come on!" Peter shouts, and his attempt to web Tal up is a lot less successful than at the warehouse earlier, since Tal sees it coming and moves away super fast. 

Tal avoids the webbing, sends a concussive blast at a box that unfortunately stops the whining, and then moves until he grabs Johnny's wrist hard to make him drop the bracelet. A second later Johnny has both arms trapped by some sick ninja move, held all along his body as Tal clamps an arm around Johnny at chest level. The guy is really insanely strong, and Johnny watches helplessly as Tal starts to draw a portal with the pointer finger of his free arm.

"Stay away, all of you!" Tal shouts. He's cold, dozens of degrees sub-zero like every time he's used his powers. He's leeching out Johnny's warmth very quickly, preventing him from flaming on, and no matter what Sue said, maybe the bracelets won't work. He doesn't want to be kidnapped and taken to another planet. 

"Don't do that, please," Peter says. 

"It's going to be fine," Tal declares. "I love him so, so much. I'll treat him like a prince, and he'll learn to love me back."

"No no no," Johnny says, starting to panic. "You can't force things like that! I'm sorry." 

Tal is vibrating at his back. "If I can't have you, Spider-Man can't either," he says darkly. 

"Then take me," Peter says, stepping forward. Even with the mask, Spider-Man looks pleading, extremely sincere. It's in the voice, the body language, even the shape of the eyes that can change by whatever science Peter made up for his suit. He should be the actor. "Leave Johnny here with his family and take me with you instead. Torture me for all I care. But leave him alone." 

"No!" Johnny shouts, struggling. This can't be happening. 

"You really do love him," Tal says, partly sympathetic. 

"If you love him too, his happiness should be the most important thing in the world," Peter argues. "And if that happiness doesn't mean you, you accept it and step back. Leave him be, and take me."

Johnny can't flame on, Tal is sucking up too much of his energy with the bitter cold, but intense wiggling allows him to free one of his arms from the hold. If he can do this right, reach his pocket…

"No," Tal says to Spider-Man. "I'm not taking you."

"Definitely not," Johnny bitches as he clamps the spare bracelet Sue gave him on Tal's wrist. 

They'll know soon enough if the interference works at all since the portal is wide open, making Johnny's stomach plummet. To his – and Tal's - complete surprise, his sister appears right at Johnny's side and takes hold of his arm tightly.

"Oh no, you're not taking anyone," she says, looking furious and in full mama bear mode. 

She has a metal link in her hand, wider than the bracelets; she throws it at Tal's neck, where it coils and lights up. It makes him roar, either from pain or just because he's mad. Instead of fighting, he predictably tries to step into his portal, pulling Johnny _and _Sue along, which is a horrible thought in itself. Thankfully, the bracelet and choker do their work and Tal bounces back, just as Sue said. The shock of being denied entry loosens Tal's hold and Johnny immediately breaks it, stepping away. Sue might be pulling with all of her considerable strength, too, which almost makes him topple in her arms. As soon as Johnny's free, Peter jumps in and webs Tal so tight, he's cocooned in a second.__

__A menacing Ben and Reed show up – there's something very unsettling at a stretched up and scowling Reed – but Sue stops all of the action by trapping Tal in a force field._ _

__"Take that, asshole," she sneers. "No one takes my brother away."_ _

__Johnny takes her in a hug because she's the best. "Thanks, Sis."_ _

__"Are you okay?" she asks, worried._ _

__"Perfectly fine."_ _

__Physically, at least. He looks sideways at Peter who seems to be slowly shuffling towards the edge of the roof. Johnny is still reeling about the whole argument earlier, unsure what to believe. Does Peter really love him back? Or was it just a very well acted scene? The fact he seems to be trying to run away frankly puts more weight to the former, which is… pretty awesome. He can't let him go like that, though._ _

__"Sue, Reed, you've got this?" Johnny asks._ _

__"Yes, yes, sure," Reed is saying, peering in the force field. Tal is glowing again, and has frozen parts of the webbing. "Should we bring him into the lab, Sue?"_ _

__While they discuss what to do with Tal next, Johnny turns to Peter. "Spider-Man, a word?"_ _

__"Hum," Peter says, shoulders hunched. He quickly looks at the others and Johnny realizes they heard everything. Damn._ _

__"Come on, just a minute," Johnny says, turning around and going for the door leading into the tower._ _

__Peter follows and they are silent until they reach Johnny's apartment. Maybe he should have brought him on more neutral grounds, but they've hung out in this very living room hundreds of times. It's familiar._ _

__Peter is the first to speak up. "I'm sorry you had to learn it this way."_ _

__The rush is heady: Peter meant all of it. He loves him. Somehow, Johnny manages not to give his elation away._ _

__"Could you please take off the mask?"_ _

__It's immediately ripped off, revealing a hangdog expression and Peter biting his lower lip, looking at a point over Johnny's shoulder. He's visibly sure that his feelings are unrequited._ _

__Who deserves acting props now? Johnny does. For one it seems he hid his feeling correctly, and right now he's not nearly as calm as he's projecting. He walks to Peter – who is widening his eyes - and stops an arm's length away._ _

__"Firstly-" Johnny says, and then he lightly cuffs Peter on the side of the head. Not to hurt, just the kind of roughhousing they always do when annoyed at each other. Right now it's because Johnny was so scared he's still shaky with it. "That was fucking stupid! Asking him to take you?"_ _

__"Hey!" Peter protests, hand to his head. "I-"_ _

__"I'm not finished," Johnny says, and Peter clamps his mouth shut. "Secondly…"_ _

__This time he closes the distance between them as he reaches to cradle Peter's head in his hands, and he kisses him, right on the mouth. He deserves this kiss. They deserve it. It takes a second, but Peter's a bright guy, he catches on rapidly and kisses back, winding his arms around Johnny's neck. It's perfect, going from soft and tentative to bolder exploration as they open their mouths, deepen the kiss. It's enough to make Johnny tingly and his heart, blood and breath race._ _

__"Oh, good," Peter murmurs when they break the kiss._ _

__"Good?" Johnny says, raising his eyebrows. He's a fan of how dazed Peter looks. That kiss was more than good, or he's not doing it right._ _

__"Good as in I'm glad that making a fool out of myself with a dramatic confession wasn't for nothing," Peter elaborates. "Kiss was okay," he adds with teasing smile._ _

__"Okay!" Johnny exclaims, faking outrage._ _

__"Maybe we should try again, practice-" Peter starts babbling and Johnny shuts him up with another kiss. Harder, more heated, and someone starts grinding – might be him – and damn, that feels great._ _

__"Oh, God," Peter says when Johnny leaves his lips to start mouthing at his neck._ _

__"Johnny will do," he mumbles, licking the side of Peter's neck._ _

__"That is the lamest line ever, oh my God," Peter says, chucking. "I am so not surprised."_ _

__"You don't think I'm smooth?" Johnny says, nibbling at Peter's lobe and thrilled that it makes him shudder. "I'm the smoothest."_ _

__Peter laughs. "No, you're not. I'll show you smooth."_ _

__With that, Peter just… grabs his thighs and picks him up in a way that has Johnny wind his legs around Peter's waist, easy as that, as if he weighs nothing. The show of strength is hot as fuck and Johnny can't help kissing him again. Peter moves them towards the bedroom, and the next thing he knows, Johnny is being lowered to the bed without a single hesitation._ _

__"This is acceptable," Johnny says, grinning. "Now be smooth some more," he orders, pulling Peter down._ _

__"As you wish. Oh, and glad you flaming on to come back here took care of that hair dye."_ _

__"Pshah," Johnny says, tugging on Peter's uniform and delighted when he sits up and gets rid of the top in one smooth movement. "I looked stunning."_ _

__"You really did," Peter says, carding his fingers in the now blond-again hair. "But roses are red, the sky is blue and Johnny Storm's hair is golden. That's the law."_ _

__"In this universe, maybe," Johnny says. He's sure he could rock dark hair if he was born with it. "Got a thing for blondes?"_ _

__"Maybe," Peter says. He leans down to kiss him again. Then pulls back. "But we'll have to get those glasses back, though. _Damn_."_ _

__"Anything you want," Johnny says honestly. Glasses. His heart. His soul. Whatever Peter asks for._ _

__"Okay," Peter says, kissing his forehead tenderly. "Same."_ _

__"C'mere," Johnny says, grabbing Pete's neck and bringing him for a longer and hotter kiss._ _

__He doesn't know who moves first, or maybe they do at the same time, but there's some grinding and it feels fucking amazing. It gets intense very fast after that, urgent in a way they haven't been until now. There's lot of tongue, teeth too, hands everywhere, and Johnny would be satisfied with this quality frottage resulting in coming into his pants until Peter follows sucking a bruise on his neck by a growled, "I want you." It's urgent, heated and almost makes Johnny lose his damn mind._ _

__"Oh fuck," he curses, and then does his best to push the lower part of Spidey's uniform down. "Off, off, now."_ _

__"Agreed," Peter says._ _

__Naked is an excellent idea, especially when Peter covers his body again, slotting neatly between Johnny's thigh. This time when their erections touch, they both moan._ _

__"Tell me what you want," Peter asks, sucking a hickey on the other side of Johnny's neck. He's going to look as if he's been mauled (he loves it)._ _

__"Fuck me." He grabs Peter's glorious ass, hauls him closer. "Please."_ _

__"God," Peter says, sounding wrecked before kissing him deeply again. "Yes, of course yes. Lube?"_ _

__"In there," Johnny says, twisting to reach the drawer of his bedside table. Hastily he fights to get the drawer open, and when he finally does, he curses because he can’t find the bottle of lube right away._ _

__"Got it," Peter says, sitting up and… tapping the bed? It makes no sense until he uses the webshooter from his discarded uniform top to throw a line of web and yank the lube right out. Then a condom packet right after._ _

__Johnny approves. "Handy."_ _

__He approves even more of the way Peter immediately brings lubed fingers to his ass, making him moan._ _

__"I want you so bad," Peter says, kissing him again. It's only fingers, teasing and then probing in and Johnny is a mess._ _

__"Come on, come on," Johnny urges breathlessly. "I want you too." He's trying to move down, take more of Peter's fingers who is being a goddamn tease._ _

__"Shhh, easy," Peter says. He straightens up and pins Johnny down on the bed with his other hand on his hip. Johnny tries to move but it's impossible, Peter's too strong and it makes something flare bright in his stomach, lust burning like lava._ _

__He makes a sound that is just consonants before finding his voice again. Well, he finds one word, it will do. "Please."_ _

__"Just a second," Peter says. He adds another finger, making Johnny want to arch up but he can't, he can't because he's still held down._ _

__"Fuck, Pete, you're so strong," he pants._ _

__"You like that." It's not a question, just a fact Peter realised, and, if Johnny can read his expression correctly, something he plans to exploit._ _

__"Yes," Johnny says fervently. Hopefully it's clear how much he loves it._ _

__Peter smiles, slow and wicked, and then does something with his fingers that feels so amazing that Johnny's eyes roll back as he gasps._ _

__"Oh, Jesus," Johnny says when he gets his breath back._ _

__"Are you ready for me?" Peter asks, scissoring his fingers and Johnny nods._ _

__"Yes, please, come on." He's so ready he might come without being touched, just from Peter's fingers and being held down._ _

__"Okay, yeah." Peter's breath is short, flush high on his cheek and visibly he wants this just as much as Johnny. He adds more lube, then lets go of Johnny to roll down the condom._ _

__Now that he's free to move, Johnny writhes, unmoored, impatient. "Come on!"_ _

__"Shhh, baby," Peter says, finally pressing the head of his cock to Johnny's hole._ _

__He's going slow, too slow, and Johnny makes a frustrated noise in the back of his throat as he tries to get things to go faster. He grabs Peter's ass and tries to pull him in. The thing is that Peter is unmovable when he decides to be, that damned but beautiful strength once again._ _

__"Easy," Peter croons, lying down on top of him, restraining his movements even more. "You feel so good, so hot, but you're so tight."_ _

__"I'm dying here!" Johnny complains as he skids his hands up Peter's back, and then takes hold of his shoulders when Peter mouths at his neck again. "Move, please move, it's good. You feel great."_ _

__"Not as good at you. Fuck, Johnny, you're so hot, it's incredible." Pete's voice is thin as if it takes all of his will to stay in control._ _

__Finally Peter's bottomed out. He stays still for incredibly long seconds, and then finally starts to move, long slow slides that are driving Johnny out of his mind. He's pretty much moaning non-stop now, which would be embarrassing if he had any shame left._ _

__He's so fucking close, right there on the edge and he's trying to sneak an hand between them to jerk off when Peter snatches his wrist and brings it back up by Johnny's head, gentle but firm._ _

__"No touching. I do the touching," Peter chides and fuck, the feeling of being restrained again is the last straw and Johnny comes anyway, shuddering though a mind numbing orgasm, totally untouched. The intensity is insane as it courses though him like wildfire, and when he manages to breathe again he focuses to see Peter's astonished expression._ _

__"Oh," he manages, then he's finally fucking Johnny in earnest, pounding him in the mattress and it's absolutely amazing._ _

__"That's it," Johnny encourages, hanging on for the ride. "C'mon, give it to me."_ _

__"Jesus fucking fuck, Johnny," Peter's tone is urgent, desperate. He's clinging to Johnny's hands, breath hitching near his ear._ _

__"So good." Johnny is seeing stars every other stroke, tries to clench down and make it even better for Peter. "Come on babe, I've got you."_ _

__It seems to do the trick as Peter makes an inarticulate sound; two thrusts later he's letting go, coming long and hard while staying as deep as he can go, face mashed to the side of Johnny's neck. He'd been holding his weight on his elbows, but from one moment to the next he's just collapsed down, breathing hard. It's okay, though, Johnny likes the weight of him._ _

__"There you go," Johnny croons, letting go of one of Peter's hand to card his fingers in Peter's hair. He smiles, remembers their fake argument about their first kiss. "Good?"_ _

__That prompts a reaction, as Peter laughs against his neck._ _

__"Stupendous."_ _

__"That's more like it!" Johnny says, pleased._ _

__A moment later Peter nuzzles his neck, then takes control of his upper body again to lean up and kiss Johnny, slow and sweet. He breaks it to follow with soft little kiss on his nose, his cheek, another peck on the lips._ _

__"You are incredible," he says softly. Peter's eyes are huge and there's something unguarded, so very soft in the way he looks at him._ _

__"Back at'cha," Johnny says. "That was _hot_."_ _

__"I can't believe that just holding your wrist-"_ _

__"Surprised myself too," Johnny drawls, endorphin levels so high he's floaty with it. "Told you I liked it."_ _

__"Hottest thing I've ever seen," Peter says, petting Johnny's hair, leaning in for another kiss and he's gently pulling out._ _

__He then rolls off the bed and leaves the room without a look, which is slightly puzzling, though he reappears in the doorway a fraction of a second later._ _

__"Don't go anywhere!" he says, before leaving again._ _

__"Why would I leave?" Johnny says, raising his voice because he can hear water in the bathroom. He also does a long slow stretch, feeling pretty good all over. "It's my bed! In my apartment! And you are the one who just left, Peter!"_ _

__"Sorry, sorry," Peter says, leaping on the bed, to then sits cross-legged beside him. He's got a warm washcloth that he uses to gently wipe Johnny down._ _

__"Look at you," Johnny says fondly. "So considerate."_ _

__Peter huffs, but there's red tinting his cheek as he finishes cleaning Johnny up._ _

__"I like it," Johnny adds, and it's not just because it's intimate and sends a renewed bolt of sensation when Peter cleans his cock and ass. He doesn't want to be crass, though, and he thinks it must convey because Peter's smile is small but happy._ _

__"Well I like you," he says, just like that with a shrug._ _

__"I do too," Johnny says. "In the way that I'm in love with you. I might not have been clear about that earlier, with being too much in a hurry to kiss you and all."_ _

__"Yeah?" Peter looks as if he's never heard anything better, eyes wide in wonder._ _

__"I love you Pete," Johnny insists. It's important he gets it._ _

__"I love you too," Peter says, throwing the washcloth away and bending down to kiss him._ _

__Johnny pulls and prods until he coaxes Peter to lay down in his arms, kissing him all the while and he's pretty sure that having Peter this way, returning his feelings, is the best thing that has ever happened to him._ _

__It's late, and they've had a long and eventful day so it's not surprising that it turns onto snuggling, especially when Peter manages to cocoon them in the comforter._ _

__Johnny's almost asleep, content like he hasn't been in a long time when Peter asks, out of nowhere or so it seems, "We're still best friends too, right?"_ _

__As if that's ever been in question._ _

__"Forever," Johnny promises, and the soft kiss Peter gives his neck feels like an oath._ _

__

__The end_ _

**Author's Note:**

> To beta this story I had generous help by the amazing Traincat, and a 9th inning save by the one and only Jaydblu for a last minute scene. I am extremely grateful to both!
> 
> Also, as I said had the chance to be matched with the lovely Dreammaidenn for art! Please go see her fanwork [here ](http://dreammaidenn.livejournal.com/16045.html), and tell her how wonderful it is. :)
> 
> Also, I want to thank the Internet who made me discover one of New York's allegedly haunted bars, the Ear Inn, with Mickey the frisky ghost who lights fires… (uh huh! [here](http://backpackerverse.com/new-york-ear-inn-ghost/2/), [are](http://www.boweryboogie.com/2015/10/ear-inn-please-tell-us-see-ghosts/), [some](http://newyorkparanormal.tumblr.com/post/138552515261/the-ear-inn-the-james-brown-house-said-to-be-the%0A), [links](http://www.earinn.com/gallery/)). The apartment above is for real too, [and on AirBnB](https://www.airbnb.ca/rooms/7511452?locale=en), if you are interested!
> 
> As for the fic's title, I borrowed it from the song "Blond Hair, Blue Jeans", by Chris De Burgh :)
> 
> I can be found on [on tumblr](http://gottalovev.tumblr.com/), friend/asks/chat welcome!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
